I Pray To You
by cookiiex
Summary: .::Sakuno Centric::. "You know, a hug would be great right about..." Sakuno moved four years ago to Paris. Something happened and now she's back! Back with a broken heart too. -Pairings-
1. Wonders

cookiiex: Okay.. So this is my **first** Prince of Tennis story. I'm not a yaoi/ yuri writer so you can all guess this is a **HET** story. And I'm warning you ; this is a story revolving **SAKUNO RYUZAKI**. So all Sakuno haters please bounce.THis idea has been haunting me lately so.. **enjoy!** :D

**I Pray To You  
Authoress:cookiiex  
Chapter ONE: Wonders**

"Have you seen the new video for 'Dance With Me' by Choclat? They look so hot!"

"Yea? Well they can't beat Laydee May. Her hips can move!"

"Really now? Gotta' check her out. Dude have you seen the 'Goodbye For Now' concert Zero Temptation put on for their lead singer? That was sad! Even the drummer was crying- and you can't see face half the time!"

"Oh yea! I went to see it live, You should've seen the people! the candles and stuff. Some fangirls started to climb on stage too!"

"Wow really? But you know what sucks? The lead left Zero Temptation to pursue a solo career!"

"Yea well that's not worse than the band Killer Mistake! The lead left a few months ago and is now nowhere to be found!"

"I know! But now they replaced her with-"

"Will you two shut up?" the voice of Echizen Ryoma stopped the chatter of the two in front of him. The two girls squeaked before muttering a ' Sorry Ryoma- Sama', the two started to whisper quietly.

Ryoma sighed. His homeroom teacher was already late 15 minutes before rushing in with his hair uncomb and tie loose. One can only wonder what that man was doing. Ryoma glance out at the tennis courts.

He would kill to be there right now.

With his crimson racket, hitting the neon ball back and forth. Back and forth. Ah! Sweet heaven was waiting for him and yet he was trapped here listening to his teacher babble on and on about something other than tennis.

The bell rang. Ryoma walked out of the room and reported to English class. Oh sweet sleep here he comes!

* * *

Finally the time of day he had so patiently waited for. 

"15- Love!" Fuji shouted. His senpai was keeping score of his game with Momoshiro. Momo hit the ball to the right only to have it countered with a backhand that sent the ball back over the net.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."

"Ha! That was an easy return and you know it."

"Hn."

"Watch this!" At that moment, Momo hit a powerball aiming it to right again. Only this time Echizen couldn't counter it letting it hit the net when his attempt of returning it back to his senpai.

"15- 15!" Fuji said again.

"Ah, lucky." Momo grinned at his kohai. Echizen just got back and waited Momo to serve.

"Hurry up, Momo-senpai."

* * *

After a close game of 6-5, Ryoma won, like always. Of course with his loud cheerleader behind, praise Lord Almighty, and only behind the fence. She seriously got to learn to stop screaming like there is no tomorrow. 

Tomoka ran over and congratulated him on his victory. He of course added his two cents.

"Mada mada dane. It's just Momo- senpai." That earned him a satified angry scream of 'hey!' from said senpai. Horio also came over to grace them with his four years of tennis experience.

Yes you heard right. Four years.

Ryoma was currently 16 years old and attending Seigaku High. And of course, was on the tennis team with most of his old senpais.

Except for Taka-san. He had stopped playing tennis and currently working on improving his sushi skills. He stills come to their games and host their victory parties though. Good old Taka-san.

Still after some four years, they were still friends and everyone was still there.

However they were missing someone though. Not a tennis player. Just someone along the lines of wobbly hips, horrible tennis skills and makes awesome bentos? Oh and ridiculously long hair? Ring a bell?

Yup. That was her. The coach's grandaughter. Ryuzaki... What's her name again? Oh right! Sakura! Wait, that doesn't sound right.

Sakurako? Nope.

Sakuna? ..Hmm seems close.

Sakuno? Oh right!

Ryuzaki Sakuno. That was it!

Well anyway, after Ryoma had gotten back from the U.S open she suddenly disappeared. Really! She wasn't at any of his games.

When he asked his loud as hell cheerleader, all she got was that she moved to live with her father.

In France.

So there you have it. Nothing special.

And what are you thinking? He, Echizen Ryoma, missed Ryuzaki Sakuno?

Nope. Not at all.

He didn't notice she was gone until he got back to school. Really. You can ask his loud cheerleader. She's a witness.

Either way, Ryuzaki wouldn't come back anyway.

Right?

* * *

It was long since school ended. She knew. 

Taking a step out of her car, (She was in the backseat.) she moved toward the gate.

Touching the rusting gate brought back memories. Many beautiful memories. It stood, locked, allowing her to go any further than she had gone.

_Seishun Gakuen_.

She mouthed, reading the engravement on the right side of the gate.

She toke off her Chanel shades and revealed dull and saddened brown eyes. Maybe it was a bad idea to come back. But she really can't stand going back to that place. Back to..

"Sakuno, you still need to unpack." Her grandma called.

Sakuno stepped away from the gate and towards the car. "Hai, obba-chan."

**TBC...**

* * *

cookiiex: I hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading:D 


	2. Fly

cookiiex: Well the story is becoming a hit so .. :D Yea. THankyou for the reviews! I also want to thank **Michiko Yokisama** for giving me constructive critisism. She (or he?) is probably not reading this right now, but I would still like to thank her (him) for pointing out the mistakes in my story. I'll try my hardest to improve! Arigato gozaimasu! Oh and sorry for the OOC-ness. Mi faulta. Anywho here's chapter two! Enjoy:D

**I Pray To You  
Authoress:cookiiex  
Chapter TWO: Fly**

She just boarded her plane. She hasn't told anybody yet. Not even her beloved father who she cared deeply for.

She was going back to Japan.

She had purchased the ticket last minute two days ago. Spending a few hundred dollars didn't really hurt her wallet. Her father was wealthy and was CEO of a big business in London.

Sitting in her window seat of the first class, she couldn't help but feel her heart tightening. She really did love her father but her would not allow her to go back to Japan after spending four years here. He said she was bothering her obba-chan. Which she probably was doing.

Her mind told her to stay but her heart can't take it anymore. Not after what they, no, _he_ put her through. Not after all that has happened.

She couldn't even look at garden without crying.

The roses. The tulips. Everything. They planted it together.

Together.

That's a funny word now due to the fact that they had parted. They had parted... Ugh. She really can't deal with this right now. In a couple of hours she would be in Japan with her friends. She didn't need to be reminded of this one guy right now.

She overcame harder times before. There was her mo-, no wait, that woman. Also that crush on that freshman who was extremely good at tennis. She had gotten over that after meeting... RAWR! Didn't she say she didn't want to be reminded!?

Deciding on not thinking anymore, she sunk into her seat. It wasn't very comfortable but bearable. Unlike some other things in life. Like a certain someone.

She was about to drift off to sleep before a tap on her shoulder stopped her.

The flight attendent smiled down at her. "Miss, we are about to take off, please put on your seatbelt." And with that she walked further down the isle.

Maybe sleep was too much to ask for.

* * *

After a few hours, Sakuno had arrived in Tokyo, Japan. 

People were chattering as they waited for their luggage. Sakuno stood with a cart in front of her.

She looked at her watch, 4: 30 PM. She let a grunt of aggravation slip out of her mouth. 'Five more minutes. It will come in five more minutes.' She kept telling herself.

A cry erupted a few feet away from her. Sakuno blinked. 'Sounds like a child.' She thought.

The little girl stomped her feet. "Ma! I don't wanna carry it." Her face was becoming red.

The other looked equally irritated as her daughter. "Look, Mika, you're carrying your bag, understand? I'm not wasting 1,000 yen for a cart."

The little girl, Mika, just kept whining. "Demo!! Mama! Please! This is so heavy!" She stomped her feet and crossed her arms, tears coming out of her eyes.

The mother knotted her eyebrows, a glare set on the girl. "Insolent brat! I'm not getting it!" She raised her hand and Mika cowered as she cowered with her hands out defensively.

As the mother's hand was about to come down, Sakuno caught it. The woman looked at her with a glare and Sakuno just had a warm smile on her face. With her an empty cart.

With a smile, Sakuno pushed the cart towards the woman. "Here, Madam, take my cart. I'll just go buy another one." Then bent down to come eye to eye with Mika.

"Okay, Mika-chan, now don't annoy your okaa-san anymore, okay?" Sakuno smiled warmly at the child. Mika, getting a good vibe from the girl in front of her, nodded.

"Arigato, nee-chan" Then she went back to her mother, helping her put things on the cart. However they just went back to arguing. ("Mika! See what you did?! Now that nice girl doesn't have a cart!" "Well she did give it to us, Ma!" "Is this how taught you!? Where did your manners go!?"

Sakuno grinned before slipping another bill into the machine. 'How cute' she thought. She couldn't really say the same her own mother.

'Okaa-san..'

Sakuno couldn't help but glare at nothing. Her mother.. somethings just weren't meant to be. Sadly, she guessed, she really didn't miss her. However she wished she could just have those moments of mother and daughter with her. But her mother did find that a waste of time.

Sakuno let out a grunt as she loaded her cart with her bags. Her mother always did hate this habit of hers.

'Take that mom.'

* * *

Sakuno deposited 200 yen into the phone before dialing some numbers. Long distance is nothing she can't afford. The dial tone rung until it was went straight to the answering machine. 

"This is the Ryuzaki residence. We're not able to be reached now, please leave a message." It repeated that sentence twice more, once in japanese and once in french.

Not knowing when her dad will be home, she left a message.

"Daddy? Hey it's Sakuno. I know what you're wondering right now. Where am I? Sorry daddy I.. kinda went to Japan. Before you get mad please let me explain! I couldn't just forget my friends here, so a visit wouldn't hurt anyone!" Well that was partically the truth.

"So I'll be back,.. maybe a year? Please don't ask for a date earlier. I need this time. Daddy you understand, right? So take care okay? Don't overwork yourself. And make sure you get something to eat in the morning. Coffee doesn't count."

She felt her temper rise as she blurted out the next sentece.", And while you're at that tell Naito-baka to take the trash out once in a while. Berta hurt her arm yesterday so tell him to do something in the house. That doesn't count breaking things. Alright daddy, I love you. See youn in a year." Then she hung up.

Depositing another 200 yen into the pay phone and dialed a number. It rung a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, obba-chan! This is Sakuno, I kinda need a ride from the Tokyo Airport."

* * *

Sakuno looked at her Grandma through the mirror. 

"Obba-chan?"

Sumire sighed. "Yes, Sakuno?

"Can I see Seigaku for a minute?"

Sumire was confused. Then she smirked, having a little scenario played out in her head. "Why? School ended and a certain tennis player isn't there." Teasing like always.

However she got nothing of a blush but a confused look. "I'm not looking for a tennis player. I know it's closed now but I just want to see it. Please, obba-chan!"

'So it had nothing to do with Echizen.' Sumire nodded. "But only a few minutes."

* * *

Sakuno couldn't help the sensation that ran through her viens. It sort of felt like a wave of gloom washed over her and yet a part of her was really, really excited. Bittersweet, perhaps? Not really. It was like an adventure. Sure the gates were locked but that didn't ruin her mood. This place was a second home. 

This was a important part of her life. Her friends, the tennis team, everything. She missed it.

She pocketed her shades, making her way towards the school.

_Seishun Gakuen_.

It looked the same, except the gate was starting to rust a yellow-brown color. Also a few plants that weren't there before. Well she had to admit, a lot could happen in four years.

' I wonder how Tomo-chan is doing. And Ann-chan.' Sakuno mused on the idea of her friends actually getting along. Sakuno shuddered. That would be the aplocolyse. End of the world! Hell freezing over, if you will.

And Ann with hair that is growing out? Sakuno would kill to see that.

And she will.

In one of Ann's letters, she said she was going to let it grow! Sakuno actually started screaming in joy that day.

Then, there were the regulars. So she wasn't particularly close to them since during those she was-

"Sakuno, you still need to unpack." Her obaa-chan called.

Reluctently, she tore her hand from the gate and headed for the car. "Hai obba-chan"

* * *

'One more bag..' Sakuno unzip her Louis Vuttion luggage bag (Monogram Canvas Pegase 70). Taking out more pants, she marvelled at how much clothes she has. And the fact most of them were brand names. 

She pouted. 'Stupid Naito. Always bringing me to those upscale shopping malls.' If her obaa-chan saw this, she would rip each and everyone of them up. Sakuno grinned. Her obaa-chan was so amusing at times. With her belief of 'a shirt should not cost over twenty dollars' had really got most of Sakuno's aunts going in France.

She could still remember Aunt Hitori's look of horror when she even mentioned the words Prada to her obaa-chan. She pratically ripped off Aunt Hitori's head opened. Sakuno sweatdropped.

Her obaa-chan can be scary when she wanted to.

She unpacked a few more shirts before her hand brushed something that didn't feel like fabric.

Looking down she saw a folded piece of paper. She opened it with an annoyed frown. Inside, familiar hand writing graced her eyes.

_Will you love me if I leave you?_

_Forever and ever, babe._

Why the hell did she pack this? This note was from that- that even being. More of his lies.

If she found this before maybe she'll cry, but after that promise to herself after that incident, she would not waste anymore tears on such a useless bastard.

Sakuno was quick when she took that lighter and that note to the backyard. Not even her obaa-chan noticed.

She positioned the lighter under the note. 'Disgusting thing' she thought venomously.

"Here," She started. ", to a new beginning." Sakuno started the lighter, burning the note and the fire burning in her mind, burned the mask she wore for such long years. "Yes, a new beginning" A whisper, but she knew she had said it. Her eyes had closed, treasuring this moment.

Her emancipation.

"Sakuno!" Sakuno's eyes flashed opened as her obaa-chan ran towards her. "What are you doing? Playing with fire now? At age 16?!" Sumire demanded.

Although Sumire's expression was absolutely terrifying, Sakuno could only smile.

"Daijobu (I'm fine.) obaa-chan." Sakuno smiled sincerely. "My mask, it's off." Sumire only raised her eyebrow.

Sakuno grinned saying the next part.

"I'm _free_."

* * *

After her episode, Sakuno bathed and was currently lying in her bed in her pajamas. 

She thought of how her obaa-chan's expression after she told her. The absolute joy in her eyes. Then Sakuno was swooped up in her obaa-chan's embrace.

Sakuno's eyes watered.

She was finally free.

Free from him.

Free from her mother.

And especially, free from that mask.

**TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: ..Right. So what's going to happen to Sakuno-chan? Find out next time! 


	3. Clue

cookiiex: Oh, Lordy. Dx Here's chapter three, enjoy! :D OOCness will ensue!

**I Pray To You  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter THREE: Clue**

She could feel it. She could feel their beady little eyes boring into her back. Watching, waiting for their time to strike.

She could hear it. She could hear the floor squeak a little as they stepped closer to her. There would be a pause and then they would, again, slowly go towards her. Their heavy breathing hitched. She could hear them let out a sigh of relief that she didn't move.

But she knew they were there. She waited for them to come a little closer. Just like how a spider would wait for their prey to just fly into their web. Stealth. That's what she needed to survive right now. Having the element of surprise helped in a battle. And like flies, they came closer, closer to her web. She could sense their caution as they were a mere four steps away from her bed.

This was the time. She slowly rolled over, halting their steps. Her eyes were still closed as she let herself face them. Faking her slumber, they made there way closer.

"Nee-chan?" She heard one of the little monsters whispered.

"Shut up!" The other whispered angrily. "She'll hear you!"

"Sorry!"

They made it closer to her, close enough for her to grab one of their arms. She cackled in her mind as she heard them gasp in terror. This was too easy.

In one swift movement she opened her eyes as she set in it 'glare' mode.

She was pretty sure people awoke as the screams of her little brothers erupted.

She let go of the arm she held tightly and before a blink of a eye, they ran out her room.

She sighed. Brothers. Reluclently, she forced herself to get out her bed and headed towards her dresser. On the door of it, hung an outfit she esembled last night. A simple blue top and black jeans. Nothing too special for what was awaiting her that day.

Oh she had no idea.

* * *

"Echizen! Pay attention."

Ryoma was, like always, playing tennis with his senpais. It was their morning practice but that didn't stop Tezuka from barking orders at the freshmans.

"Mada mada dane."

It wasn't like he needed to try at practice - he could whoop these guy's butts. He just needed to sleep.

Badly.

The old man was on the phone with some annonymous person yesterday. For five hours striaght. And we all know how Nanjiroh is - loud as hell. So how could little Ryoma get any sleep? Exactly.

He didn't.

The old man was screaming and laughing with someone at eleven at night. 'Maybe I should tell mom' Ryoma mused. Who knows who his father was having such a grand time with. Pure blackmail material.

"RYOMA- SAMA!!" called an irritating, ridiculously high pitched voice.

Oh joy. "Onakada- san." he acknowleged. See, he could be polite.

Said girl looked at him with dissapproval. "Mou.. the least you could do is get the name right. Osakada, say it with me; O-SA-KA-DA." Ryoma tugged at his hat.

"Sorry, Osakada-san." The girl smiled

"Good."

Ryoma observed the girl. Even if she wasn't particularily quiet now,she wasn't as loud as she was a few years back. It could be the fact that her best friend was gone for years. Still, Tomoka hasn't developed any real big changes to her personality.

She was still a fangirl. The team's loudest fangirl actually. She was at all of their games for four years and she usually made lunch for the whole team.

She wasn't the kindest girl in the world but she has her moments. But if you throw her and Horio in a room together and someone's bound to lose their eardrums. He didn't quite understand why she was easily agitated when Horio was around but was smart enough to stay quiet about it. Also there was that time Ann and her bumped heads at the Seigaku- Foudomine match. He inwardly shivered.

Girls are scary when they're mad.

She was fickle. Yes, she was. He didn't noticed at first, but when he came back she wasn't avidly cheering for him like she did in the past. When they were still in middle school, she would sneak off to the high school games. At first he thought it was for support and her attachment to her sempais but later.. well he wasn't too sure himself. Right after Kaidoh and Momo left she was practically glue to the high school tennis courts.

Now that Ryoma thought about it, he learned a lot about his peers. They had really grown on him. Sure he would forget a name or two once in while but he knew them by face. That should count for something.

He was talking a lot more than before. If they were lucky enough, he might say more than two sentences.

But he has to say, he did mature.

...

Pfft, yeah,_ right_.

* * *

She handed in the registration papers. The secretary smiled as she accepted the papers. "Thank you."

Sakuno smiled back and bowed. The woman turned around and reached for the box on the floor. After she opened the box and pulled out a highschool girl's uniform. Sakuno held the uniform as the secretary signed out a few more papers. She clicked at the computer and out came a printed piece of paper.

The woman handed Sakuno her schedule and bidded her a good day.

Now Sakuno turned left and right in the hallways serching for a bathroom.

"RYOMA- SAMA!!"

Sakuno turned to look out the window. Her eyes landed on the pigtailed girl bouncing to boy in the tennis courts. Sakuno smiled.

"Tomo-chan." Sakuno smirked. She had a plan. But first she had to find a bathroom.

* * *

"So what did they say about the petition?" Tomoka asked.

Kachiro sighed. "It's going down hill. Not only is it not enough but the school board rule it as insufficent cause. How is saving animals an insufficent cause?! They have every right to live like us! We shouldn't dissect anything in school!"

Katsuo nodded. "There is a program online. Dissecting online is safer and it doesn't kill animals. You'd think the school board would take that into consideration."

"Exactly! But it's those darn science teacher. Do you know what their excuse is? 'Oh, the students won't get a clear understanding if they learn it on the computer. There are animals out there with complications inside so they won't understand blah, blah, blah.' Ugh, those science teachers make me sick!"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Horio interjected. "They're just frogs, it's not like there isn't a thousand more out there."

Kachiro clenched his fist. Tomoka shouted "How can you say that!? Frogs are living beings too! They.."

Ryoma tuned out the rest of the conversation before Horio asked for his opinion. He saw that all eyes were on him, expecting his answer. He scratched the back of his neck before answering "Well, I don't really care."

Kachiro looked disappointed. Well it was Ryoma's opinion. He sighed before continuing "But I guess that fro-"

"TOMO- CHAN!!" came a loud voice interupting Ryoma.

The source of the voice engulfed into a hug with Tomoka. Ryoma couldn't get a look at the person's face but he could guess it was a girl by the uniform. She was student of their school but he was sure he never saw the semi long flowing auburn hair that was flying with the wind.

After a few seconds of registering what just happened, Tomoka pulled apart from the person hugging her with shocked eyes. She gave her a once over before speaking.

"S..Sakuno?"

All the girl did was smile.

"It's been a while huh, Tomo-chan?"

* * *

cookiiex: Whew. All in one day :D Hate it? Or Love it? Tell me!!


	4. Smile

cookiiex: Eww, it's been more than a year Dx Don't kill me. :D It's not yuri, not yuri, not yuri. Just really close friends okay? 'Kay.

**I Pray To You  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter FOUR: Smile**

"S-Sakuno?" I nodded.

I guess I could understand why she was so surprised. It's not everyday your best friend, who is supposed to be half way around the world, suddenly appears in front of you. In your school's uniform, no less. But honestly, could she stop looking like a fish?

"You know, a hug would be great right about..."

"OHMYGOD! SAKUNO!"

Oof.

"..now."

Good God. I never thought I would miss her voice.

* * *

"When'd you get back?" Tomoka asked, arm around her friend's shoulder. It has been too damn long since she came back to Japan. Sure, she saw her last summer, but still! Sakuno was here more than half her life. A constant till the day she left.

Sakuno sipped on her milk carton. She had her thinking face on. Tomoka's eyes narrowed. She haven't seen that face since elementary school. 'Did Sakuno..'

"About yesterday, around five. I guess. Hmm.. Well whatever." Sakuno turned to Tomoka. "How's life, buddy? Still screaming after what's-his-face?" Sakuno smirked. Tomoka looked shoocked at her companion.

"What the.. Sakuno..?" Now that Tomoka took a good look at Sakuno, she noticed quite a difference.

"What's wrong, Tomo-chan?" Atleast she still had her compassion.

"Why is your hair down?" Sakuno then reached for a handful of her long, silky, auburn hair. She then looked back at her pigtailed friend with the warmest smile. A smile Tomoka haven't seen in years. Not even when Sakuno was with her and Ann.

And there was that twinkle in her eyes. A twinkle that Tomoka was sure wasn't their before.

A mischevious twinkle.

Letting go of her hair, Sakuno takes a hold of Tomoka's hand. "This, Tomo-chan, is the beautiful feeling called freedom."

Tomoka blinks. Sakuno smiles happily at her friend. Seeing this, Tomoka jumped her friend to the ground, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. Sakuno looked fondly at her friend. She pats her back reassuringly, a thing in the past that they both used to do when the other cried. Sakuno feels the 'This brings back memories..'

"..Why are you crying, Tomo-chan?"

Tomoka looked up at her with tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, Sakuno! It's all my fault! I wasn't strong enough to help you back then!" She sobbed on Sakuno's shoulder, drenching her new uniform. But it didn't matter.

Not one bit.

Tomoka felt slim arms engulf her. She looks up through the blur of the tears, she could slightly make out the wide smile on Sakuno's face. Sakuno was smiling that smile again. This was real! That little Sakuno from back then was back.

"It's not your fault, Tomo-chan. Mama was never nice to me anyway."Sakuno pulls her friend closer. "And you were the only who would be my friend at the time. Thank you." And Tomoka feels a light peck on her cheeks.

"You're my bestfriend, Sakuno." A smile.

A giggle. "And you're mine, Tomo-chan."

The two look at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

Tomoka slung a arm around Sakuno's shoulders. "So Ann has no chance huh, Sakuno."

"..Now, Tomo-chan. Don't be mean." Tomoka didn't even need to look to know Sakuno had a full fledge pout on her face. She just laughed it off at Sakuno's expense. It was then that the school bell rang and a crowd of students crowded into the school entrance.

"Hey Tomo-chan."

"What?"

"Who were those people you were with before you dragged me here?"

"... Oh, crap."

* * *

After Tomoka had dragged the mysterious girl away, Katsuo, Horio, Kachiro and Ryoma were left at the front entrance of the school. They concluded it was stupid to just stand there cluelessly so they opted to go to tennis practice. Which was what they were supposed to go to anyway- but that's besides the point.

Now they sat in their noisy classroom. The students around them were chattering about something. Most probably something exciting by the way they were buzzing about it. The four boys haven't seen the classroom this lively since.. the beginning of the year. Which was about two months ago.

They sat at their seats, waiting for the teacher to arrive. But Horio, who they new had an uncontrollable urge to know everything, went over to the student next to him and extracted the desire piece of gossip out of him.

"Oi, Kyosuke! What's the chatter about?" Said boy turned with an excitied smile on his face.

"They say there's a new student coming in today. Some of the boys from 2-C said they saw a unfamiliar, hot girl with Tomoka in the courtyard today." Horio nodded slowly before murmuring a 'thanks' and walked back to his friends. Kachiro and Katsuo looked at him expectantly while Ryoma gave him his usual bored look.

"Well, it seems we have a new student coming in."

Kachiro nodded in understanding. "So it should be that girl with Osakada- chan, right?"

Horio nodded. "Yeah. Most definitely. I wonder who she is though."

Katsuo looked at them with a questioning look. "Don't you guys think she was familiar? I keep getting that feeling like we've seen here before." Horio slammed his hands on the desk.

"You too?! I got the same feeling! And Osakada knew who she was, so there is a chance we might know her right?!"

"Sakuno."

The three boys looked astonished at Ryoma. This was one of those rare times where he would give his two cents in their group conversations. And it wasn't even about school or tennis.

Kachiro blinked. "Uh.. what?"

Ryoma looked over, the bored look present. "Sakuno. That's what Tomoka shouted out."

Katsuo layed his head in the palms of his hands. "There's only one Sakuno I know. Ryuzaki Sakuno." Then it dawned them.

"No way! It can't be the Coach's grand-!"

"Horio-kun, calm down. Class has begun, take a seat." Before them was their teacher with Tomoka coming through the door. He motioned for Tomoka to take her seat, which she obliged to.

The teacher, cleared his voice before reaching for the slighty bigger piece of chalk on the desk. He wrote something on the board before turning to face his students. He smiles fondly at his class before he started his announcement.

"Now class, I'm sure you know, but we are have a new student coming into the class. I know it's been two months since school has started and everyone has their little group of friends, but please welcome her with open arms." He motioned to the door. " You may come in now, Ms. Ryuzaki."

The entire class (well, except Ryoma and Tomoka) looked on as the door slid open. In walked a pretty girl of 5 feet 6 inches. The ichinen trio noted down how the girl from this morning had long flowing hair where as now it was in two loose braids. She had on the required uniform, with her bow made, and black socks and the required white slippers on. With her white and pick checkered shoulder bag in hand, she smiled and bowed to the class.

She turned to and gave a customary bow. He smiled and told her, if she didn't mind, to give a self introduction.

"Hello fellow classmates. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno and I just transfered here from Paris. I used to go to Seishun Middle School. I hope we have a good year together." With a smile, she bowed once again. "Please take care of me this year."

The class started clapping and she got back up and looked at her teacher with a questioning gaze. was still contemplating where she should sit. There were about four places she could possibly sit. But in the morning he did see Tomoka and her get all buddy-buddy. Might as well make her feel at home.

"Please take a seat next to Osakada-san. I'm sure you know who she is." Sakuno caught his little wink in her direction. She had a feeling she'll like this teacher.

She walked down the isle and she could already see some familiar faces.

'Horio-kun still looks the same. Well atleast now he has two eyebrows. And that's .. Katsuo-kun. His hair! Oh my, it grew out a lot. Ah, Kachiro-kun looks a great deal taller!' As she neared her desk, she saw him.

There behind her desk sat a young man with black hair, the natural green highlights showing from the rays of the sun. He looked at her with those bored, feline- like, amber eyes. A cold hard stare. Despite his stare, Sakuno smiled lightly and mouthed out 'Yoroshiku' before taking her seat.

Though it could've been her imagination, she faintly heard him say something.

_"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki."_

* * *

"I still can't believe you came back for real."

Sakuno looked at Tomoka with a confused gaze before popping another chicken katsu into her mouth. The first five periods of the day had been, more or less, uneventful to Sakuno. Excluding the few encounters of students coming up to her and asking her questions, she had been mostly conversating with Tomoka, Kachiro, Katsuo, and, unfortunately, Horio. With Ryoma's occasional remarks. They had talked about old times and what Sakuno had missed during their last two years of middle school.

Sakuno had learned that, surprisingly, Horio had became a regular his last year of middle school. Katsuo had also won awards in cook-offs. Kachiro also became an avid animal rights activist, as did Kaidoh-sempai, or so Tomoka says.

"Gee, Tomo-chan. It's nice to know you have a lot of fate in me."

Her friend laughed sheepishly before swiftly stealing some salmon from Sakuno's bento. "Teehee. Sakuno, you know I love you but after four years, you do give up hope." Tomoka sensed the awkward topic and quickly changed it. "But, as long as you're back, wee have nothing to worry about, ne?" And with that she happily continued eating.

Sakuno smiled at the childishness. It was refreshing to be in the company of Tomoka.

Sakuno stopped eating to see a bunch of people heading in their direction. She elbowed Tomoka in arm. Tomoka looked at her, irritated to be stop in her moment of indulging.

"You didn't invite them over did you?" Sakuno pointed towards the loud crowd of people moving towards them.

Tomoka squinted to get a good look at who would be joining them. It took a moment to register who it was but when she did, she just looked back at her lunch.

"I didn't tell them anything. Chances are Horio went and blabbed, as usual. I didn't think he would spill the beans this fast." Tomoka suddenly stopped and placed her chopsticks and bento down. She motioned to her hair. "Ne, Sakuno. Is my hair okay?"

Sakuno examined her for a minute before giving her the okay. "Why do you ask Tomo-chan."

".. It's nothing, Sakuno. Just curious" Although it was slight, Sakuno caught the little tint of pink on Tomoka's cheeks. Inner Sakuno smirked.

'Oh, how intersting.'

Before Sakuno could start her merciless teasing, she felt a heavy weight jump on her.

"NYA~ She's so cute, now~!"

"Eiji! Calm down, you'll kill her!"

"Kikumau, 10 laps when we get back." Hearing the threat (or promise?), Eiji quickly let go of the strangle hold he had on Sakuno. Her breathing became ragged as she tried to control her breathing. Once in control again she nodded at Tezuka.

"Thanks, Mitsu-nii."

That was followed by an awkward silence.

.. That was broken when a roar of laughter broke out.

**TBC..  
**

cookiiex: Well that's all I can get out for now :D Did you enjoy it?

* * *


End file.
